


Kids & Their Parents

by orphan_account



Series: Kids & Their Lives [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They change your life; they are your world. They love you so much because your love for them has no bounds. You'd hate to see them get hurt and love to see them happy all the time.Parents JB and Jinyoung, along with best friends and neighbors JIn and Namjoon, deal with the daily adventures and struggles of raising overly energetic kids whose imaginations are limitless. This is going to be fun!





	1. Kids & Their Families

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, this is an American AU, because I can work with the story better. So, yeah, sorry if you're let down by the AU choice. If you want, picture it as an Asian suburb or something. Also, since I don't want to overload this with a million OCs, I'll be putting in other Kpop groups and stuff. So, yeah, enjoy! I hope you guys like this!

Jinyoung slowly cracked his right eye open but closed it immediately once a blinding ray of sunlight hit his pupil. He let out long sigh and stretched out his body on his bed. He reached over and noticed that there was something, or someone, missing. He turned his head and opened his eyes while putting a hand in front of his face to protect his vision from the sunlight. His partner was gone. Jinyoung turned back and closed his eyes again.

 _'Maybe just five more minutes,'_ he thought.

It was a Saturday after all. He didn't have to work today, nor did his partner.

Jinyoung's attempt at sleeping a few extra minutes was interrupted when he felt a tremendous pressure hit his stomach, making him wheeze loudly and groan. His eyes shot open and he just stared at the little boy who was sitting on his stomach with a wide smile on his face. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile back at his son as the little one said, "Good morning Daddy!"

"Morning Jackson," he said as he ruffed the little kid's hair.

Jackson swatted his Dad's hand away and then said, "Everyone else is awake already, we were just waiting for you to wake up."

"Why? What time is it?" Jinyoung asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's only, like, ten o'clock I think."

"You haven't eaten yet? Where's your father?"

"He's making breakfast for us!"

"Really? I'm surprised to see that the house hasn't burned down," said Jinyoung with a chuckle.

"I'm telling Dad you said that!"

Jinyoung's eyes widened a bit as he tried to grab Jackson and tell him not to tell Jaebum, but it was too late; the little one bolted out of the room. Jinyoung decided to get out of bed and see what JB was preparing; it wasn't every day that he would make breakfast, let alone cook. Jinyoung stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was standing up a bit, which he put down and made sure that he looked somewhat presentable; he was only wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, so it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone. After making sure he didn't look ugly as heck, he stepped out of the room and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw JB cooking calmly; nothing burnt, nothing destroyed, just…. nothing was wrong. Jinyoung thought he was seeing things at watching Jaebum succeed. He walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck and said, "Good morning."

JB smiled, but he didn't look at Jinyoung. He finished making the eggs and then said, "Morning."

"How're you doing?"

"I'm not feeling too great."

Jinyoung's eyes filled with worry and he asked JB, "What's wrong?"

JB turned around in Jinyoung's arms and said, "A little birdie told me that my husband doesn't trust me with cooking."

Jinyoung pouted slightly and said, "I would never say that about you."

"Jinyoungie, tell me the truth."

Jinyoung's pout grew as he said, "I'm sorry JB. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you give me my morning kiss," he replied with a smile.

Jinyoung smiled slightly as he leaned in and planted a kiss on JB's lips, which tasted like coffee already.

"You're forgiven, baby," said JB as he got out of Jinyoung's arms.

"Did you have coffee already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can taste it on your lips."

"Does that bother you?" JB asked as he walked over to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice.

"No, I actually kind of like it," responded Jinyoung with a chuckle.

"Well then, I guess I should always have coffee on my lips when we kiss, huh?"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at JB and then looked at the table and saw that the kids were missing.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"They're in the living room. Jackson and Mark are playing with their toys and Youngjae is playing with his blocks."

"Do you want me to go and get them?"

"Yes, please."

Jinyoung nodded his head at JB and walked into the hallways that lead to the living room. Jinyoung and JB have been married for about three years now. They've known each other since after they graduated college. They studied hard and got their degrees: Jinyoung got a degree in education and is a teacher at the elementary school not too far from their house; JB got a degree in photography and is a freelance photographer. There are times when JB leaves for a few days, but Jinyoung can handle his children with ease. It was easy for him; too easy sometimes.

Jinyoung arrived in the living room and smiled at Jackson and Mark, who were twins and Jinyoung's biological children, as the two crashed their toys together, pretending that they were fighting. Before meeting JB, Jinyoung had a girlfriend who was the absolute worst. She abused him emotionally and admitted to cheating on him a little before they broke up. The only reason was to why Jinyoung stayed with her after her confession, was that she was pregnant with the twins and the two resorted to staying together to give them a kind of 'normal' family. But, the plans were thwarted when she left Jinyoung with the twins and married a sugar daddy and disappeared. He hadn't heard from her since, not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Jinyoung enjoyed not having her around; not even in his thoughts. She was the Devil incarnate. She wasn't relevant at all.

Jinyoung was lucky to have such an awesome husband like JB. The first thing Jinyoung told JB was that he had kids, and JB was reluctant to be okay with it and accept the two as his children. Jackson and Mark loved JB so much that it brought Jinyoung peace and relief. The day JB proposed, Jinyoung burst into tears; thankful that he was finally going to be able to settle down and raise the kids in a family that they all loved. After three years of being together, JB and Jinyoung settled on getting another kid, which is where Youngjae comes in. They adopted him only a few months ago, but the kid seems to love having two brothers and two parents that love him dearly. Every now and then he'd be a little nervous around his new family, but his parents always reminded him that he was home and that he didn't have to be nervous anymore. He'd also have some nights where he would cry from having a nightmare of his old home; his parents weren't so great to him. They neglected him, and it killed Jinyoung when he heard that. How could someone be so cruel to the little ball of sunshine? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. But, Jinyoung was grateful that he and JB were able to be a part of Youngjae's life and are able to see that wonderful smile every day.

Jinyoung watched his kids for another minute or so before speaking up.

"All right boys," he began, "JB finished making breakfast. Time to go eat!"

Jackson and Mark put their toys down at hearing that and ran for the kitchen; Jinyoung telling them to slow down and not trip. Youngjae got up from the floor and began to chase after his brothers; Jinyoung following right behind him and chuckling along the way. The twin five-year-olds sat down next to each other and began to bounce as they saw the food on the table. Youngjae climbed up the chair next to Jackson and the three boys sat in their booster seats (Jinyoung didn't like seeing the boys kneel on the chairs). JB sat down next to Jinyoung and then they all began to eat. Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh when Youngjae grimaced at trying the food; saddening JB.

"Youngjae-ah, eat your food," said Jinyoung, "your father worked really hard on making it."

JB fake smiled at his husband, sensing his obvious, sarcastic tone. He then proceeded to throw a piece of toast at Jinyoung, to which Jinyoung flinched a bit and then threw the piece back. Jackson and Mark saw their dads throwing food and wanted to do the same thing and began throwing their scrambled eggs at each other. Jinyoung tried to get the two to stop, but JB was apparently feeling like a child this morning, and threw a piece of his eggs at his partner. Jinyoung turned to look at JB with a serious face and then said, "Really JB?"

"What? Are you mad, baby?" he asked.

"Okay, two can play at that game."

Jinyoung grabbed a pancake, which had syrup on it, and slapped it against JB's face. The pancake slowly slid off of Jaebum's face and he just grabbed it and threw it back at Jinyoung. A chaotic food fight ensued, and soon enough, the kids were throwing food at their parents and vice versa. After another minute or so, Jinyoung told everyone to stop. Thankfully, there wasn't as big a mess on the floor as there was on the table, so it would be a bit easier to clean up. Jinyoung ordered everyone to eat what was left; no point in letting some still good food go to waste, right?

Once JB and Jinyoung finished their breakfast, they began to clean the floor, since the kids were still eating.

"Daddy?" Jackson asked.

Jinyoung and JB looked at their son and JB replied with, "What is it Jacks?"

"Are Mr. Namjoon and his family coming over today?"

"Yes they are."

Jackson and the other two boys beamed at hearing that. They were going to be able to play with their friends!

"When do they get here?" Mark asked happily.

"They'll be here a little before dinner time," replied Jinyoung.

"Yay! I can't wait to play with Tae!"

JB smiled at that and then said, "Well, before they get here, you guys are going to have to take a bath."

The three then frowned at that and Jackson asked, "Why?"

"Because you have food all over you and I don't think Tae is going to want to play with you if you smell like food."

Jackson lifted his arm to his face and sniffed it. His nose scrunched up and his face grimaced.

"Yuck! I smell like eggs and syrup!" he said loudly.

Jinyoung and JB laughed at hearing Jackson say that. JB told Jinyoung that he would handle cleaning the kitchen so that Jinyoung could go and give the kids a bath. Jinyoung told the kids to head upstairs and they all got out of their chair and raced up to the bathroom; Jinyoung hot on their trail, fearing that they would get hurt along the way. Nothing like Jinyoung being the worried father that he is.

* * *

 "Dad, when are we leaving to Mr. Jaebum's house?" Yoongi asked as he walked down the stairs, looking for a shoe he lost.

Namjoon, who was in the living room, saw Yoongi come down the stairs and responded with, "We'll be leaving in a few hours. They do live next door to us."

Namjoon was in the living room with Jungkook, the adorable adopted two-year-old of Namjoon and Seokjin. Jungkook was showing Namjoon his toys and handed them to him, with Namjoon responding with awe in his face and voice. Jungkook handed Namjoon a stuffed Mickey Mouse doll and said, "Mickey Mouse!"

Namjoon's eyes widened with excitement and a smile plastered across his face as he said, "Wow Kookie, this is awesome!"

Jungkook clapped his hands together and then Namjoon handed Mickey back to the toddler. Jungkook then proceeded to grab his stuffed Elmo doll and handed it to Namjoon. As he exclaimed his praises to Jungkook, Jin came in, with Taehyung in his arms, and said, "Joonie, have you seen Tae's shoes?"

Namjoon and Jungkook looked at Jin and the former replied with, "Uh, no, I haven't."

"What is going on? Yoongi can't find his shoe and Tae's shoes are missing, too?"

"Jin, are you sure you didn't just put them near the door?"

Jin arched an eyebrow at his partner and turned around and felt like smacking himself in the face. There they were, Tae and Yoongi's shoes right next to the door.

"Yoongi, I found your shoe! It's next to the door," said Jin.

Yoongi then appeared from the kitchen and saw his shoe and grabbed it. He ran upstairs to his room to put it next to the matching shoe next to his bed. Meanwhile, Jin let out a sigh and then plopped down next to Namjoon, setting Tae on the floor, making him make a whining sound.

"What is wrong with me?" Jin asked as he sank into the couch.

Namjoon wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulder and said, "Nothing's wrong with you Babe, you just worry about the little things, that's all."

"I think I'm going crazy."

Namjoon kissed Jin on the cheek before saying, "Yeah well, I like crazy."

Jin looked at Namjoon with a _'Really?'_ look. He couldn't believe how cheesy Namjoon was. Then again, Namjoon's been cheesy since day one. The two had met in college, and then after graduating, went their separate ways for a few years before finding each other again, this time, with kids. Namjoon had Yoongi, and Jin had Taehyung. They were both divorced and their wives gave complete custody, without any visitation whatsoever, to the fathers. Namjoon and Jin then fell in love with each other and have been married for two years now. They adopted Jungkook three months ago and are living happy lives with each other and their kids; and with their neighbors next door. Jin and Jinyoung were childhood friends and went all the way through college together. They kept in touch with each other when they went their separate ways and ended up conveniently living next door to each other. Jin could rely on Jinyoung and vice versa. JB and Namjoon had become good friends due to their partners' friendship. The families could count on each other, which was the nicest thing in the world.

"Why are you so cheesy Joonie?" asked Jin as he looked at Namjoon for an answer.

Namjoon smiled at Jin and then replied with, "Because you love me being cheesy."

"No I don't."

"That's why you decided to marry me, right?"

Jin rolled his eyes before saying, "No, I married you because you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Aw, Jinnie, that's so sweet…and _cheesy._ "

Jin hit Namjoon's arm and then got up from the couch. He looked down at his watch and then said, "Well, I'm gonna take a quick nap."

"Want me to join you?" Namjoon asked.

"You have to watch the children in front of you Joonie."

Namjoon then looked at Taehyung and Jungkook, the latter having droopy eyes and Tae already lying on the floor; eyes slowly closing.

"I think we could all use a nap, huh?" Namjoon asked as he picked Jungkook up and had Jin pick Taehyung up.

They took them to their rooms and put them to rest. The two made sure Yoongi was occupied, which he was with his PSP, and proceeded to go into their room and lie down. Nothing like a nap on a Saturday afternoon to get ready for hanging out with Jaebum and Jinyoung and their kids.

* * *

Jinyoung was almost finished with preparing dinner as Namjoon and Jin arrived with their kids. JB and Namjoon were in the living room with he kids, who were playing with blocks and toys. Jin asked Jinyoung if he needed a hand in finishing making dinner, to which the latter greatly appreciated the help without a second guess. As the two were making dinner, they decided to pass the time by talking about what was going on in their lives.

"So, what's new Jinyoung?" Jin asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Youngjae is getting better st adjusting to living with us and Jackson and Mark had a fight recently that separated them for a day or so before apologizing to each other via adorable apology cards with cute drawings," he replied , "What about you?"

"Well, Jungkook keeps giving Namjoon and I his toys; Yoongi has been playing a lot of games recently, which isn't a problem, I just don't want him getting better than me; and Tae has been a little sick recently. I've scheduled an appointment with his pediatrician."

"Has he been getting worse?"

Jin shook his head, "Thankfully, he hasn't. But, I just hate seeing him so hurt and sad; he's a really happy kid who doesn't deserve to be in pain."

"I hear you. Jackson was sick for almost two weeks a few weeks back and I was so worried. JB told me to relax and that Jackson would be fine. Wouldn't you know that he was right and Jackson got better afterwards."

Jin nodded his head and then there were a few seconds of silence before Jin asked, "Do you know anyone who could maybe be a sitter for the kids? I go back to work in a week and I've been trying to find a good one for the past few days, but I haven't found one."

"Oh, uh, well, I just helped a friend recently find a good apartment at the complex that's five minutes away from here. They're a double major in Nursing and Music, so, they'd be able to take care of the kids and sing them to sleep," replied Jinyoung with a chuckle.

"Really? Well, do you think you can get me her contact information to see if they could do it?"

"Firstly, sure. Second, not her... _him._ "

Jin blinked a few times before finally registering what Jinyoung said.

"Oh, well, that's fine. As long as he's good, I'm perfectly okay with the sitter being a guy," he said

"Great. I'll get you his contact info after dinner," said Jinyoung.

"Thank you Jinyoungie! You're the best!"

"I know I am."

Jin rolled his eyes at Jinyoung and the two finished making dinner and called everyone in the living room. Jackson, Mark and Yoongi ran in and sat down quickly, while JB and Namjoon came in with Jungkook, Youngjae and Taehyung in their arms. The families sat down and soon began to eat. Jinyoung had almost forgotten that Jin and his family were like vacuum cleaners; they loved eating lots and lots of food. Jinyoung was tempted to tell his kids and JB to save whatever food they could, but decided against it because there was more than enough food. Jinyoung enjoyed seeing this: two families that loved each other enjoying moments together. It was a sweet moment that Jinyoung would never forget.

Once the families finished eating dinner, the kids wanted to watch a movie, which the parents thought was a good idea. After a few minutes on decided what to watch, the kids compromised on watching Tarzan and then Dinosaur if there was enough time after the first movie. Jinyoung made popcorn for those who wanted any, which were mostly the adults; the kids wanted candy and ice cream, to which Jin and Jinyoung strongly said no. Namjoon and JB felt their hearts break when their children made pouty faces and Jackson gave his Puppy eyes at JB. How could Jaebum resist his little Puppy when he gives him those heart breaking eyes? JB and Namjoon gave in and gave the kids, except for Tae and Jungkook, candy; much to Jin and Jinyoung's chagrin.

If Jaebum and Namjoon could feel their partners' eyes burning holes in their skulls, then it was because it's exactly what they were doing. The kids were amped up on sugar and could barely sit through the movie in silence or without moving.

"See? This is why we don't give the boys too much sugar," said Jin as he pulled Jungkook onto his lap to avoid getting hit by the rampant sugar high kids; Namjoon mirroring his husband's actions as he picked Tae up.

"We're sorry," said JB as he tried grabbing Youngjae to calm the little one down, "But how can you resist those Puppy Eyes of Jackson's?"

Jinyoung could forgive JB for falling for Jackson’s Puppy Eyes; even he found it hard to resist at times. But, regardless of their child’s hard-to-resist charms, it still wasn’t excusable that the husbands didn’t listen to their partners.

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” said Jinyoung, “But, next time, please, both of you, listen to us.”

The two nodded their heads and then Jin added, “Now, if you want our forgiveness, you’re gonna have to do the laundry for a week.”

Jinyoung nudged Jin’s shoulder and let out a faint cough while seeming to point up. Jin got the point.

“And…you’re going to have to prepare dinner for a week as well.”

Jinyoung pointed up and Jin responded with, “I mean two weeks.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes and then grabbed Seokjin and whispered in his ear; making the latter’s eyes widen and open his mouth in awe. Then Jin said, “You know what? I think I’ll take his proposition for forgiveness.”

Jinyoung and JB arched an eyebrow at the two as Jin snuggled closer to Namjoon, also remembering that two of their children were still on their laps.

JB looked at Jinyoung and then Jinyoung said, “Oh no, you’re not going to get out of this one. You’re gonna do everything Jin said.”

To that, JB frowned a bit, but then just shrugged. It’s not like doing the laundry and making food was hard; he just didn’t do it as often as Jinyoung did.

* * *

Once both movies were over, the kids were practically unconscious. Namjoon and Jin said their goodbyes and Jinyoung gave Jin his friend’s contact info so that he could contact him tomorrow. JB picked Youngjae up and took him to his room and tucked him in and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, while Jinyoung carried Mark upstairs first; since the twins had bunkbeds, Mark chose the top bunk because Jackson had a fear of heights, even if it wasn’t that big of a height. Jinyoung quickly ran down and grabbed Jackson and tucked him in. After making sure the kids were safe and sound, the couple then began to clean up the kitchen and living room. JB finished cleaning the living room rather quickly and then assisted Jinyoung in cleaning the dishes.

“You okay Jinyoung?” JB asked as he dried a plate and put it on the counter.

Jinyoung looked at JB and responded with, “Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“Because you seem like you’re lost in thought.”

“I guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Worry began to spread across JB’s face as he asked, “Anything you want to talk about?”

Jinyoung let out a small sigh before answering.

“I’m just worried about Youngjae. I know that he seems to be doing fine, but I feel like he’ll snap one day, you know?”

JB put down a plate that Jinyoung handed him and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and kissed his neck and said, “Jinyoung, he’ll be fine. Youngjae’s so young right now. I don’t think he’ll snap. He has some nightmares every now and then, but that’s all we have to worry about. If his trauma with his old parents ever reaches the point where we have to send him to therapy, then we’ll do it because we love him so much and we just want to see him happy.”

Jinyoung knew JB was right. He couldn’t be worrying about the future, especially since Youngjae was still four years old. They’d get there when they’d get there. But, Jinyoung was just the worrying type, it was in his blood.

“You’re right,” said Jinyoung as he finished washing the last of the plates and handed it to JB, who was still wrapped around Jinyoung.

JB let go and grabbed the pate and dried it off quickly.

“You know what you need?” JB asked in a sultry tone.

Jinyoung looked at JB with wide eyes and said, “JB! The kids are upstairs.”

“The kids are _sleeping_. And, luckily, neither of us is a screamer,” said JB as he wrapped an arm around Jinyoung’s waist and planted a nice kiss on his lips.

Jinyoung felt his skin heating up and turning a nice shade of red. He can’t believe that JB just said that; even if it was true.

“Let’s keep it clean tonight,” said Jinyoung.

“Fine by me,” responded JB as he picked Jinyoung up and carried him into the living room.

Jinyoung didn't have anything to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. There was absolutely no need to worry, right?


	2. Kids & Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin meet Jinyoung's friend and tell their kids about strangers.

Namjoon was very lucky he had lots of patience, because he was sure he would had snapped and yelled at his kids already. As if it they weren’t difficult enough to manage at the house from time to time. Turns out that the mall is the only place, maybe besides the amusement park, where they boys would become possessed by some kind of evil spirits and go crazy. Jin was going from store to store, occasionally buying things that the family needed in the house; he had to refrain from impulse buying everything that caught his eyes, or else he and Namjoon would be poor and they’d have to live out on the street. He told them that he would meet them at the food court around noon. It was a few minutes before noon and Namjoon and the boys were waiting in front of a McDonald’s; Namjoon looking around the sea of people to try and identify his husband. Namjoon then checked if Taehyung and Yoongi were close by, since he knew where Jungkook was, sitting happily in his stroller, and his heart stopped when he realized one of his children was missing. He couldn’t find Taehyung. Namjoon decided to find Jin later, his main priority was finding Jin’s precious boy. Namjoon looked around and couldn’t spot him. He felt his heart race like crazy and could feel himself starting to sweat a bit. He began to call out Tae’s name, but the little one didn’t appear. Namjoon then checked every store in the food court to see if anyone had seen Tae or if Tae was just waiting there.

Namjoon felt a deep sense of fear come over him after a few minutes passed and he hadn’t found Tae. But, the universe heard Namjoon’s prayers and someone called out to Namjoon.

“Excuse me,” said a voice from behind, “Is this your son?”

Namjoon turned around and saw a man, roughly around Namjoon’s height, with black hair, which was ‘Modern Quiff’ styled. The man also had green-brown eyes and was quite attractive due to being built and having fair, pale skin and salmon colored lips. Namjoon’s heart began to slow down once he saw Taehyung holding the man’s hand.

“Tae!” he said as he reached for his son and picked him up in his arms, “Why did you run off?”

Taehyung didn’t respond, he just leaned his head onto Namjoon’s shoulder.

Namjoon looked at the stranger and said, “Thank you for finding him and bringing him to me.”

“No problem,” he replied, “It’s not easy maintaining kids in a mall.”

“No it is not. Again, thank you so much.”

“My pleasure.”

Namjoon then looked at the man’s pants and noticed a kind of stain on his leg.

“Uh, I don’t mean to pry, but what happened to your pants?” he asked.

“What? Oh, when this little guy ran into me, he was holding ice cream in his hand,” responded the man.

Namjoon looked at Taehyung with a bit of a mad look and said, “Tae, where’d you get the ice cream?”

Taehyung didn’t respond, he pouted and then muttered that he was sorry.

“Taehyung,” said Namjoon, “where did you get the ice cream?”

The four-year-old pointed to the floor and then Namjoon’s face scrunched as he said, “Oh, Tae, didn’t I tell you not to pick things up from the ground here? It’s all gross and stuff.”

Namjoon then looked over at the man, who was smiling as he watched the two, and said, “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he replied.

“This is a little embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. He’s only a kid. He’ll learn.”

“I guess you’re right. But, I can’t help but feel bad. Let me make it up to you. Let me buy you something.”

The man raised his arms and said, “No, please, it’s nothing really.”

Namjoon really hated it feeling bad over something his kids did. But, he just had to give this stranger something.

“Please, I insist. Something around the food court? Or maybe something from Starbucks or something. You want coffee?”

“Listen, Mister…”

“Kim…Namjoon Kim.”

“Mister Kim, I really don’t feel like it’s necessary for you to give me something in return for you feeling bad. I greatly appreciate the offer, but I’m telling you, it’s fine. It’s not like your son stabbed me with a knife.”

Namjoon let out a sigh and asked, “Well, then, Mister…uh…”

“T’ae….Jaeson T’ae.”

“Well, Mister T’ae, then, I guess all you’ll take then is another thank you.”

Jaeson nodded his head and then excused himself as he waved goodbye to Namjoon. Before Jaeson could get very far, Yoongi saw that he apparently dropped his wallet on the ground. Namjoon called out to him and the man went back and saw what Namjoon was holding in his hand.

“Oh, thank you so much!” he said as he grabbed his wallet with a relieved look, “I’m a little clumsy and tend to forget my things sometimes.”

As Namjoon was about to reply, Jin appeared and asked what was going on. Namjoon introduced Jin to Jaeson and vice versa.

“Wait,” Jin said with a curious look, “are you _the_ Jason T’ae that moved here recently?”

“Um…yeah. How did you know about that?” Jaeson asked with a bit of a worried look.

“Because your friend, Jinyoung, is a friend of ours, too. In fact, he’s our neighbor.”

Jaeson’s expression changed in a heartbeat and he smiled as he said, “Oh, you’re the Jin that he told me about! He said that you might need help with your kids, right?”

Jin nodded his head and said, “Uh, well, if you don’t mind, can you spare some time to have a small, impromptu interview?”

Jaeson looked at his watch and then grabbed his phone. He seemed to be texting someone. He put the phone back in his pocket and said, “Sure, I’ve got time.”

Namjoon saw this as an opportunity to pay Jaeson back for the whole Taehyung thing and said, “What say you we talk about this…over lunch? My treat?”

“Mister Kim…”

“ _No_ , you’re not getting out of this one easily. I sincerely insist. Please, just accept it. And, you can call me Namjoon.”

Jaeson saw that he wasn’t going to be winning anytime soon with Namjoon, so, he gave in and accepted Namjoon’s offer. They all then found a table amongst the crowded food court and sat down. Namjoon handed Taehyung over to Jin and put the stroller next to him as well. Yoongi sat next to Jaeson and then Namjoon went over to get food from somewhere. Jin and Jaeson both told Namjoon to surprise them, but nothing too crazy so that the kids could eat, too. As Namjoon went in search for food, Jin and Jaeson got to talking.

“So, Jinyoung told me that you’re a nurse and a musician?” Jin asked.

Jaeson chuckled a bit and said, “I am a nurse, but I’m not a musician. I got a major in Music because I love music a lot and I’ve always wanted to perform. But, I resorted to using music to teach others. I’m trying to get a job as a sub at the elementary school Jinyoung works at. As for myself being a nurse, I’m working at the hospital nearby.”

“Really? So, you’re always busy?”

“Not exactly. My hours are…flexible to say the least. Since I take shifts, I can always change my schedule to fit when something comes up.”

“Interesting. So, how long have you been a nurse?”

“Well, I’ve been a registered nurse for a few years now. I’ve got a good amount of experience with a lot of fields. From children to seniors; diseases and injuries.”

“Have you ever babysat before?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve taken care of tons of kids. You don’t have to worry about me being inexperienced Jin.”

“Right, well I’m glad to hear that.”

Jin asked Jaeson a few more questions and then Namjoon returned with food in his arms. He sat Jackson and Mark next to Jaeson and he placed Jungkook next to Jin and then kept Taehyung by his side. The kids began to eat like piranhas while the adults ate at a slower pace. Jin was pleased by everything Jaeson told him. He would definitely consider giving the latter the babysitting job. He definitely met most of Jin’s requirements. Hell, he met _all_ of Jin’s requirements. He was so perfect for the job.

Once everyone finished their meals, a woman with a boy who was five years old, came over to their table and Jaeson’s face lit up at seeing the kid.

“There he is!” said Jaeson with a radiant smile as he picked the boy up and sat him down on his lap.

Namjoon and Jin arched eyebrows and then Jin asked, “Uh, Jaeson?”

“Oh, right, sorry. Namjoon and Jin, this is Bitna, she’s my wife. And this here is my little pride and joy, Kei,” replied Jaeson as he grabbed Bitna’s hand.

Namjoon and Jin greeted the two and introduced themselves and their children to them.

“It’s so nice to see couples like you being a real family,” said Bitna as she placed a hand on Jaeson’s shoulder.

Namjoon and Jin were warmed by her comment and thanked her.

“Bitna, these were the guys who are looking for a sitter,” said Jaeson.

“Oh! Well, if it’s any consolation, Jaeson is perfect for the job! He perfectly took care of Kei when I was away for a month on business.”

“Oh? What do you do?” Jin asked as he cleaned Jungkook’s mouth because the boy had some food around his lips.

“I’m a fashion designer. I was away for a month due to the owner of the company starting up a new office across the country and needed my help starting it up.”

“She rarely goes away on business trips. But, when she does, she always comes back with new designs. And, she’s really good! If you need fashion advice or something, Bitna’s the girl to ask.”

Bitna blushed a bit and said, “Oh Jae, I’m not that good.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re the best at what you do! Right Kei?”

Kei looked at his mother and nodded his head with a smile and said, “Mommy is the best designer ever!”

Bitna smiled widely and said, “Aw, thank you baby!”

She kissed her son on the cheek and that made Namjoon and Jin smile. Kei seemed like a happy kid with loving, awesome parents.

“Well, we have to get going,” said Jaeson as he stood up with Kei in his arms, “We have some shopping to do before heading back home. Uh, Jin, you have my number, so, give me a call or something if you want me to babysit your kids. Also, even though we just met, since you have my address, you and your family are welcome in our home anytime.”

Namjoon and Jin nodded their heads at Jaeson and then Bitna added, “If you do decide to come visit, let us know ahead of time so that I can make some food!”

As Jaeson and Bitna waved goodbye, Namjoon and Jin just smiled and waved back.

“Namjoon,” began Jin, “I love them. I love _him_.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes at his husband and said, “Jinnie, I like them, too. And, he _does_ seem perfect for the job.”

“Let’s interview a few more peole before making a final decision, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jin grabbed all the trash and stood up to take it to the garbage can. As he was throwing the trash away, Namjoon put Taehyung in his lap and said, “Kids, listen. When we come here, you can’t go running off, okay? I don’t even want to think about what could happen to you if someone were to snatch you away. Though Jaeson was a nice stranger, there are some strangers who won’t be as nice. So, please, for my sake, and especially for Jin’s sake, please don’t go running around the mall and get lost.”

“I promise I won’t run off!” said Yoongi.

Jungkook just stared at his older brother and said, “More!”

Namjoon looked at the two-year-old and asked, “More food?”

Jungkook smiled and clapped, making Namjoon roll his eyes.

“Kookie, you already had a lot to eat.”

“More!”

“Kookie, don’t raise your voice.”

“More!”

Jungkook seemed like he was on the brink of crying and going on a tantrum. But, before any of that could happen, Jin appeared and gave Jungkook was he asked for.

“Jin, you have to stop giving in to Kookie’s commands. Remember, you’re the dad, he doesn’t command you.”

Jin looked at his partner and said, “Really Joon? He’s _two_ , not twenty-five.”

Namjoon smiled and then looked at Tae and asked, “You okay Tae?”

The four-year-old nodded his head and then Namjoon said, “Remember this Yoongi and Tae, ‘Stranger Danger.’”

“Stranger Danger?” Jin asked, “What are you talking about?”

Namjoon explained to Jin what had happened and he understood and said, “Right, listen to Namjoon you two. Be careful around strangers; they’re not all nice.”

Yoongi nodded his head and then the family stood up from the table and continued to walk around the mall. They stopped by an arcade because Yoongi told Jin he was better than him at playing games, to which Jin saw as a challenge and forced Yoongi inside. Namjoon laughed a bit at seeing that Jin still had an inner kid inside him. He knew at how he loved being the best at games, which is why Namjoon never played games with Jin. He didn’t want to hear Jin brag and say how much Namjoon sucked at games. It was annoying sometimes, but other times, it was funny to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave comments please! I love reading what you guys think! Also, Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me comments! I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
